


Hell’s Bracelet

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Lucifer (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Demigod Dreams, M/M, Percy has connections, Secrets, worried percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: What if there was another reason Percy, Annabeth, and Nico survived their trips to Tarturous? What if it had to do with connections no one knew he had? Who is Lucifer?





	Hell’s Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> What if there was another reason Percy, Annabeth, and Nico survived their trips to Tarturous? What if it had to do with connections no one knew he had? Who is Lucifer?

Percy POV

Dream

I watched as Nico ran. The air around him was a foggy red and seemed to press down on the demigod slowing him down. Dark shadows chased after the son of Hades. With each step color seeped out of him.

“Faster!” I yelled, but the shadows were gaining on him and Nico was visibly losing energy.

Nico managed to keep ahead of the shadows but he tripped and fell onto the purple ground. The shadows lunged at the black haired teen. They were hellhounds. Nico rolled out of the way just as a pair of claws carved a gash into the toxic ground. The hellhounds pounced on the weary teen. He held out as long as he could but the effects of the poisonous air were showing as claws raked across his stomach.

“Nico!” I yelled as I tried to run towards him but I was stuck, forced to watch as he was torn apart by the monsters of Tarterous.

The dream shifted as I watched the hellhounds licking the blood of their snouts. Annabeth and I were dangling from a pit. I was gripping the edge, trying to keep us from falling but I knew that I couldn’t keep it up we were going to fall. I looked down at the abyss. The darkness seemed to grab at us, trying to pull us into its depths. It led strait to Tarterous a voice whisper in my head. My grip loosened and we fell.

The scene changed once more Annabeth and I were laying on the shore of broken glass after we managed to swim out of the river of misery. I looked over at Annabeth and took in a sharp breath. She was fading quickly. The toxic air had more effect on her than it did on me or Nico. She only had a few minutes before she died. I could do nothing but sit by her side as her breathing grew ragged and her completion turned gray. With one final breath she seemed to collapse into herself becoming nothing more than a pile of dust that soon scattered across Tarterous. I was alone in this monster ridden prison.

I awoke with a start. I hated demigod dreams, and mine seemed to have a nasty habit of coming true. Taking a deep breath I got up and walked to the back of my cabin. Kneeling down I pried a loose board up and grabbed the phone I had hidden underneath it. The phone wasn’t like an ordinary one that sent a beacon out to monsters. This one was specially designed to leave no trace digital or otherwise.

Turning it on I dialed the number of a man I had met years ago. I waited impatiently as it rang and gave a sigh of relief when it was answered.

“Lucifer MorningStar at your service,” said a deep seductive voice.

“Lucifer I need a favor.”

Lucifer POV

I was at a murder scene with the detective and my annoying brother. It was turning out to be a boring case when I got a phone call.

“ Lucifer MorningStar at your service,” I greeted my usual smile on my face.

“Lucifer I need a favor,” a voice I could never forget said almost desperately.

“Perseus how can I help you?” I asked my smile slipping of my face at his tone.

Chloe and Amenadiel noticed my change in mood and came closer.

“Who is it?” Chloe asked.

I just walked a few feet away from them and listened to what Perseus was saying.

“I need two blessings from you,” he said.

“What kind of blessings?” I questioned curiously.

“I need the blessing of a ruler of a version of hell to be allowed to walk threw hell,” he stated gravely.

“What!?” I almost yelled, my eyes going wide and drawing concerned looks from my brother and the detective. “Why would you need that?”

“I wish I could tell you Lucifer,” he said with regret in his voice. “Will you fulfill my request? I know it is a lot to ask but I wouldn’t as if I had time to figure out another way.”

I thought a minute before my expression softened into a small smile, “For you Perseus, anything.”

“Thank you Lucifer,” he almost cried in relief.

“I’ll be on the next flight to New York,” I promised before hanging up.

I started walking to my car as I booked my flight. Chloe and Amunadiel ran to catch up to me.

“Where are you going?” Chloe demanded, probably thinking I was going to do something stupid or ridiculous. In her defense I have been known to do both.

“New York,” I answered, not looking up from my phone.

“What? Why are you going there?” My brother asked.

“To retun a favor.”

That froze him in his tracks. Never once had I ever felt great full enough to fell that I owed them a favor. He snapped out of his daze soon enough and managed to catch up to me.

By that time we had reached my car. Grabbing the keys from my pocket I opened the door and got in. Before I got in I told my brother and Chloe that I should be back in a few days. Slamming the door I quickly made my way to the airport and made it just in time to make my flight.

Sinking into my seat I let out a sigh. It has been a while since I had heard from Perseus. The first time I had met him was when I began this little vacation of mine. I had been wandering the streets when we bumped into each other. Quite literally I may add.

~Flashback~

“Sigh”

It’s been three days since I arrived and nothing seems to be going my way. First the girls I had been flirting with had husbands, then I find out you need this thing called money to get a dissent drink around here, and to top it all of I got lost in in this concrete jungle they call a city while it’s raining. Great just great.

So absorbed in my thoughts as I was I bumped into a person running in my direction. The impact was enough to send us down to the ground with a splash.

“Are you okay?” The person asked with a concerned voice.

I looked up and saw a gorgeous teenage boy with jet black hair and eyes like the ocean. He was looking at me with concern that was more sincere than anything I had seen in centuries.

“I’m fine, thank you,” I said with a shy smile as I grabbed the hand he offered me.

What was it about this human that made me shy? That made me want to get to know him in a way I had never wanted to before. It was a desire different than what I was use too.

“Are you sure?” He started snapping me out of my thoughts. “You’re soaked. If you stay out here you’ll catch a cold.”

His comments reminded me that it was indeed raining.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” I don’t know what prompted me to say this, no matter how true it was. Maybe it was the strange pull he had on me, but I didn’t want him to leave just yet.

His eyes widened before they narrowed in determination as he seemed to come to a decision.

“Come home with me,” he said. “You don’t have to stay long just until the rain stops.”

I hesitated for a moment but the offer of shelter from the rain and his warm personality won me over.

“I’ll take you up on that,” I said with a smile.

He grinned at me, “I’m Perseus Jackson by the way, but you can call me Percy.”

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar. It’s a pleasure to meet you?” I introduced with a bow.

~End Flashback~

We talked all night in the apartment he shared with his mother (who was visiting a friend at the time). To my surprise he didn’t bat an eye when I said I was the son of God. He just smiled this strange smile and started asking about my life in hell. He is actually the one who gave me the idea to create Lux. One week later I was on a plane to LA. I’ve run into him a few times but he has never asked me for a favor, so for the person who openly accepted the devil I will do anything to help him.

Percy POV

After my call to Lucifer I dialed a different number.

“Kufufufu,” came a creepy laugh. “Perseus.”

“Hello Murkuo,” I greeted.

“How can I help you?” He asked.

Taking a deep breath I started, “I have no idea how to say this without sounding creepy so I’ll be blunt. I need a lock of your hair.”

“...What?” Mukuro asked.

“I need a lock of your hair.” I repeated.

“Why?”

“Because you have been to hell and back six times.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay,” he repeated.

“Really?” I asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

“No questions asked?”

“No question asked.”

“Thank you, Mukuro. When can you get it here?” I asked relieved.

“I’m actually in New York right now. I can meet you somewhere,” he offered.

I agreed and gave him the address of a park a 30 minuets walk from the camp.

“I’ll be there in 35 minuets.”

With that we hung up and after leaving a note in my cabin I started towards the park. Ten minutes later I was sitting on a bench when I felt a chill go down my back.

“Mukuro,” I stated.

“Kufufufu. How did you know?” He asked as he materialized behind me.

“Just a feeling,” I replied with a small smile.

“Here you are Perseus,” he offered me a package. “One lock of hair. May it serve its purpose.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Don’t forget to come visit.”

“I’ll try but somethings telling me that it won’t be anytime soon.”

“Well then be careful Perseus.”

With that he disappeared. He always was one for dramatics. I stayed in the park for another hour before I got another phone call.

“I’ll be landing in New York in 3 hours Perseus,” Lucifer informed me.

“Okay I’ll meet you at the terminal,” told him.

He agreed and told me what airport he will land in. After that I hung up and sighed. It will take me all three hours to get there. Guess I better start walking.

~Time skip~

Lucifer arrived right when I reached the terminal. Good timing I guess.

“I rented a hotel. Would you like to do this there?” He asked.

“Yes,” I replied.

With a nodded he grabbed his bags and we headed to get a taxi. Fifteen minutes later we arrived in front of a five star hotel. We went in and checked in at the front desk. Looking at him I raised my eyebrow then shook my head with a small smirk.

“Only you could book the royal suite with such short notice,” I told him as we got onto the elevator.

He smiled at me, “Only the best for you, âme doce.”

I couldn’t help the large grin that sprang onto my face when I heard his nickname for me. I shook my head and we exited the elevator onto the top floor of the hotel. Unlocking the door we entered the best suite in the hotel.

It deserved its title. It had a small kitchen with a dining table. Further down you could see the living room facing a floor to ceiling window with a breathtaking view of Manhattan. Off to the side were two doors probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

“Should we get started?” Lucifer asked as he took off his coat and set it on the back of a chair.

I nodded. He untied his tie and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. Folding both items of clothing he set them of the the side, then with a small roll of his shoulders wings started to grow out of his back. They were beautiful, pure white feathers almost glowing in the evening sun. Lucifer reached back to grab a feather in each hand then unceremoniously plucked the from his wings with nothing more than a grunt.

Bringing the feathers to his lips he started to chant in a language that radiated ancient power. The feathers glowed then slowly began to darken until they were died black. With a final phrase Lucifer handed the feathers to me.

“Thank you,” I told him.

He just waved it off with a gentle smile.

“Can I watch what you are going to do with those feathers?” He asked curiously.

I shook my head, “I’m sorry. Forces greater than myself prevent me from saying any more than I already have for now. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell you.”

He nodded then went to lay down on the couch to give me room to do what I needed. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. Laying down the feathers I began.

“A blessing of a ruler of hell,” I put Mukuro hair on top of the feathers, “Hair from one who returned to earth from hell six times,” taking a knife a cut the palm of my hand letting some of the crimson liquid to drip in each pile, “And finally the blood of the life giving sea that will protect what is its no matter the enemy.” Then I began to chant an old spell, “το φτερό των λαμπρινών μαλλιών του μετενσαρκωμένου και το αίμα της θάλασσας που δίνει ζωή προστατεύει τον φέροντα από τα βάθη της κόλασης.”

After I finished the feathers glowed then transformed into two white bracelets. When they turned midnight black then the charm would be complete. Now all that was left to do was wait.

After I ran some water over my palm healing the small cut I left the bracelets on the kitchen counter. Looking over to the living room I saw Lucifer still laying on the couch and walked over to him.

“Finished?” He questioned.

I nodded, relieved smile on my face. He grinned than pulled me on top of him.

“You have no place you need to be, I assume,” Lucifer stated already knowing the answer as his voice deepened into a husky lust filled tone.

“Nope,” I agreed a wicked grin sliding into place, then slammed my lips to his.

He opened immediately and the kiss deepened. My tongue wrestled with his as we fought for dominance. With a content sigh I let him win and just enjoyed as his skilled tongue mapped the inside on my mouth making me almost melt. His taste was flooding my senses, like a sweet combination of apples and chocolate. I moaned into his mouth as he nibbled my lip. I ground into him and was rewarded with a low moan of his own, low and deep, sending a shiver down my spine. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his as the need for air became overwhelming. We were both panting, faces red and hair wild.

“Should we continue this in the bedroom?” He asked eyes dark with lust.

“Probably,” I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. We continued well into the morning before we both fell asleep, completely exhausted.

When I woke up the sun had risen. I stretched and sighed as I felt my joints pop.

“Morning,” Lucifer mumbled from beside me.

“I think it’s more like afternoon by now,” I replied with a smirk.

"I’m going to go get cleaned up,” I told him before walking into the bathroom.

I held back a moan as the warm water hit my soar muscles removing any aches and pains that were left over from our night time activities. After a half hour passed I reluctantly pulled myself out from under the water and got dried off. Walking back into the room I saw Lucifer was still in bed.

“I’m done it’s your turn.”

He nodded and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. As he cleaned up I put on my clothes than looked to see what I could make for lunch. There was no food in the kitchen so I ordered pancakes from room service instead.

The food arrived just as Lucifer walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. Grabbing our lunch we sat down and started eating.

“How are things with your detective going?” I asked him.

“She still doesn’t believe I’m the devil,” he admitted. “Not only that but she was literally put into my path by dear old dad, so how do I know if she likes me or is forced to like me?”

He sounded so distressed.

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you Lucifer. In the end you will never know what the answer to that question is, but I think you should decide what would make you happiest because you deserve to be happy too,” I advised.

He gave me a grateful look, “Thank you, Perseus.”

“You’re welcome, and how many times have I told you to call me Percy?” I asked in exasperation.

After that we joked around for the rest of the afternoon before I finally had to go back to camp. Grabbing the now pitch black bracelets I gave Lucifer a hug.

“Good bye Lucifer. I have a feeling that this will be the last time I see you for a while, so I wish you luck in any decision you make,” I told him.

“And you too Perseus. You too,” he said with a wave as I got into the cab he had called for me.

No ones POV

As the cab drove away Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as he said, “I give to you Perseus Achilles Jackson my strongest blessing to allow you to walk unhindered through hell no matter the obstacle.”

With that he turned around and walked back into the hotel to sleep a little longer before he caught a plane back to LA.

Percy POV

I told the driver the address then set back into the seat. All of a sudden I felt something go down my spine. It was warm and comforting like it would protect me from danger. Touching my spine I smiled softly, knowing that if I were to look I would see a tattoo of black feathers just like the ones Lucifer had plucked of his wings the day before.

“Thank you Lucifer,” I whispered.

Not long later I was standing at the bottom of half-blood hill. Walking up it I headed towards the Athena cabin in search for Annabeth while keeping an eye out for Nico as well. Luckily I didn’t have to search far before I found her and Nico.

“Hey where have you been seaweed brain?” She asked.

“Just running a few errands,” I replied without a hint of hesitation. “I have something to give both of you by the way.”

Curiously they walked over. Holding out a bracelet for each of them.

“They’re protection charms that can take one hell of a beating,” I told them. “Please don’t take them off. I have a feeling you’ll need them.”

They became serious when I said this. My feelings were never wrong. As they slipped them onto their wrists they seemed to resolve to never take them off.

No ones POV

Nearly a year later they would watch (at different times) the bracelets turn a sickly purple then burst into dust after they stepped out of the darkest depths of hell as the words Percy had said to them so long ago rang through their heads. As the last bits of the bracelets dissolved they knew that Percy was the only reason they had made it out of Tarterous alive. One hell of a beating indeed.


End file.
